battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Canada/@comment-25009444-20160801060255
Parliment Hill, Ottawa. For several months, espically since the fall of the Japan an UK, there is a large amount of political debate within the Parliment Hill, it was obvious that Canada is lacking a proper defence espically with a majority of the Conservative party cutting down on military since their small growth several months ago. The public is slowly beggining to grasp the world situation with the Union expansion, and a large amount of the public slowly changing support to the New Communist Party. But the growth was before the previous election (rp) meaning that the NCP was unable to gain many seats in the Senate. However, with these seats the party was able to have voice in the government. The leader of this part has loudly voicing their concern, his name was Kirk Osmond Kirk: Sir, don't you understand The world is nearly on fire, don't think that just because we don't have a military we won't be a target. Both the Coalition and the AXIS will soon turn to us to setup bases to attack their enemy. And what do you think will happen once those bases are made in a nutural county Steve: I assure you the path we're taking is for the best. A large enough military means aggression, you've seen what the Union is capable of, If w- Kirk: Yes I have infact seen what they are capable of, and we already have a trade agreement with them. What next Non aggression pact Hell why not get an alliance at this point If we keep the agreement up, we become a target and get invaded. If we remove it, we run out of resources. And I don't know about you but I think it's easier to organize a military with the large amount of resources we're getting than deal with a resource problem. Espically with your trade reforms several years ago. Steve: Hey, I have good reason for my decisions, and it is too late to turn back now anyways, I am doing this for the people. We stay nutural, the coalition will eventually extend a hand to us. Before Kirk can say anything, the PM leave him and walks into his office. Kirk then walks outside of the Parliment Hill and towards a limousine. A man walks out and opens the rear passenger door. Kirk walks in and takes a seat and the man closes the door behind him. There is another man sitting across from him, however, he is wearing the Uniform of Military Officers. He is one of the Canadian military leaders who has been helping Kirk organize the fighters that will fight against the Government and inevitable the military during the Coup. Kirk: What is the Status of our forces? Samual: We have nearly 144 thousand of our supporters from all over the country willing to fight for the revoultion. We're slowly moving them across the country to the east. Kirk: Good, have them trained and armed as fast as possible, how is our supply chain? Samual: The since that last deal our PM did, the Union is now able to give us 60% of what they're giving to the government. In fact another shipment is due to arrive soon, I can take you there before they arrive. Kirk: Perfect, take me there. The other man says something to the driver who simply nods and resets his GPS. Kirk looks outside the window, He passes a group of Protesters supporting the NCP, knowing that kirk is in the limo, they cheer loudly as they he passes by.